Una Explosión de Magia Involuntaria
by Mary Eagle Med
Summary: A algunos les creció el pelo después de que se lo cortaran mal. Otros, rebotaron al caer del segundo piso. Y, otros, hicieron explotar algunas cosas por un susto. Pero, al fin y al cabo, todo está en demostrar que se es mago, ¿qué importa realmente cómo?


**Una Explosión de Magia Involuntaria**

 ** _Disclaimer_** : Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Y la "historia" es una idea pedida por Lorena Pavez. De todos modos, he intentado hacer esto lo más canon posible, así que, debo decir, casi todos los detalles los pueden encontrar en los libros.

 _ **N/A:**_ ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Sí, lo sé, este es el segundo fic (OS) que publico hoy (y me falta otro), pero… ¡ES QUE NO ME PUDE RESISTIR! También surgió por ese amigo secreto que hicimos algunas chilenas fanáticas del Dramione. Aunque, como pueden observar, este fic no trata de esa bella pareja. Insisto que la idea no es mía, sino de Lore o **warelestrange** quien me ha inspirado a escribirla. Ojalá te guste.

Un agradecimiento enorme a mi querida **Ange** que hizo de beta en mis fic's… ¡Eres la mejor! Y, no me olvido, a **Cygnus Dorado** por la portada, ¿no ven la obra de arte que ha hecho?

* * *

 **Una Explosión de Magia Involuntaria**

 _I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

— _Don't Stop Me_ _Now_ by _Queen_

Estaba muy emocionado por que partiera el tren. Había esperado mucho para ese momento. Desde que recibió su carta, sentía que el tiempo corría a la mitad de la velocidad normal. ¿Por qué se burla así de las personas? Justo cuando queremos que todo pasé más veloz, ocurre más lento, y lo mismo al revés.

Pero a él ya no le importaba. Al fin llegó el uno de septiembre, cruzó la pared para entrar a la plataforma nueve y tres cuarto y, finalmente, se encontraba frente al magnífico tren escarlata. Tal era su emoción por partir al colegio, que la despedida con sus padres fue demasiado rápida para el gusto de ellos. Sin embargo, el chico de once años no se dio por enterado. Buscó rápidamente un vagón y se asomó al más vacío que encontró primero. Dentro, una chica y un chico conversaban muy animados. Aclarándose la garganta, llamó su atención.

—¡Hola!, ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes? Casi todo el tren está lleno —dijo, sin poder contener su sonrisa al hablar del Expreso de Hogwarts.

—Claro, no hay problema —contestó la chica, sonriéndole de vuelta—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Seamus, Seamus Finnigan —respondió él, sentándose frente a ellos.

La chica era rubia, de ojos color marrón y piel clara. No llevaba su túnica puesta, pero, a juzgar por la insignia que decoraba su bolso de mano, era una gryffindor, casa que había escuchado nombrar en King's Cross. El chico, por otro lado, de pelo oscuro y ojos café, vestía una túnica azul.

—Yo soy Katie Bell —se presentó la rubia—. Y él es Edward Carmichael —continuó, señalando a su compañero.

—¿Ustedes ya son alumnos?

—Oh, sí, ambos pasamos a segundo este año… ¡Al fin podré postularme para jugar en el equipo de Quidditch! —suspiró ella con anhelo.

—¿Te gusta el Quidditch? —preguntó Seamus, encantado de poder conversar sobre un tema que le gustaba mucho.

—Por supuesto, de eso estaba hablando con Eddie.

—Le contaba que mis padres me compraron una escoba a los cinco años, pero nunca he sido muy bueno para volar —comentó Edward, un poco apenado.

—No te preocupes, Ed, a Ravenclaw nunca le sobrará gente que los aliente —lo confortó Katie, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro. La chica, volviéndose a Seamus, le preguntó—: ¿A ti también te gusta el Quidditch?

—¡Me encanta! Soy seguidor de los Kenmare Kestrels, ¿los conoces?

—Es un equipo irlandés, ¿no?

Siguieron conversando sobre el popular deporte mágico y sus equipos favoritos hasta que la bruja del carrito apareció, anunciando así la hora del almuerzo. Los tres alumnos, hambrientos, agradecieron a la señora y compraron de su mercancía. Seamus, al ser su primer viaje, se decidió por comprar un poco de todo, lo que le costó 11 _sickles_.

Compartiendo los dulces e intercambiando los Cromos de Ranas de Chocolate, Seamus les pidió detalles del Castillo y de las clases. Katie le comentó que el director era un viejo que parecía estar un poco loco, aunque eso no quitaba que fuera un gran mago. Eddie, por su parte, agregó que el profesor de Pociones y jefe de la Casa de Slytherin daba mucho miedo y que debía tener cuidado con él. Katie continuó advirtiéndole que las escaleras se mueven constantemente y algunos de sus escalones son falsos. Eddie, algo petulante, le explicó el sistema de los puntos.

Pero, al platicar de las distintas Casas, Seamus tuvo el temor de no encajar en ninguna de ellas.

—¿No sabes en qué Casa estuvieron tus parientes? En general, es algo que se da por familia, como ocurre con los Weasley —dijo Edward, al escuchar el miedo del chico.

—Mi madre estudió en Francia, así que no fue a Hogwarts —contestó Seamus—. Y yo soy mitad y mitad: mi madre es bruja, pero mi padre es muggle. De hecho, él se enteró de que se casó con una bruja justo después de la boda… no fue una sorpresa muy agradable. Siempre ha intentado que me interese por cosas muggles —dijo, riendo—. Pero no creo que lo haya logrado. Mi madre me regaló muy joven una escoba y siempre me mantuvo muy cerca de la magia. No se imaginan lo emocionada que estaba por que demostrara ser un mago.

—¿Tu padre no quería que lo fueras? —inquirió el chico pelioscuro.

—No lo sé, pero no creo que no quisiera. Con el tiempo, ha aceptado más la magia. Además, nos quiere lo suficiente a mí y a mi mamá como para que sea un problema.

—Aww, ¡qué tierno! —murmuró Katie.

—¿Y cómo se enteraron de que eres un mago?, ¿cómo fue tu primera expresión de magia involuntaria?

—Bueno, esa es en realidad una historia divertida.

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro… a excepción de que nevaba copiosamente, la navidad se respiraba en el ambiente y la cena de esa noche era crucial.

Un niño de tres años y pelo color arena, sentado en el suelo de cerámica, observaba embelesado el horno encendido. Dentro, un enorme ganso relleno se cocinaba a fuego lento. Las llamas eran lo que cautivaban la atención del pequeño. Parecía que danzaban al compás de una canción que sólo ellas escuchaban pues sólo podía ser oída ahí, entre las paredes metálicas del horno. Los fuertes colores amarillos, naranjos, rojos y azules que calentaban la comida, se reflejaban en los ojos oscuros pero brillantes del niño. ¡Qué lindas eran las llamas! Si tan sólo pudiera tocarlas…

—¡Seamus, no! Eso quema, el fuego es malo.

El chico, asustado por el grito de su madre, dio un respingo y se alejó, sin levantarse y arrastrando el trasero, de la cocina.

—Ciara, amor, ¿cómo estás?, ¿la comida ya está lista? —saludó un hombre delgado y con aspecto cansado, mientras entraba a la cocina. Besó a su mujer en la mejilla y tomó en brazos a su hijo.

—No te preocupes por eso, al ganso le faltan unos diez minutos y puedo hacer el postre mientras cenamos. ¿A qué hora dijiste que llega tu madre?

—A las ocho y media, así que más vale que nos apresuremos, porque esa mujer es la puntualidad encarnada… ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

—No, no, tú ve a cambiarte y viste con algo bonito a Seamus.

—¿Qué me cambie? ¿Acaso no me veo guapo así? —bromeó él, lanzándole una sonrisa coqueta a Ciara.

—¡Ya vete de aquí, Emmet! —lo echó ella, cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

—Ups, parece que se enojó —susurró el padre a Seamus, quien se rio por lo bajo.

Subieron al segundo piso y, en cuestión de minutos, estaban impecables. El hombre llevaba pantalones de tela beige, una camisa de cuadros y un suéter azul marino; un atuendo sencillo pero elegante. Su hijo, por otro lado, vestía una pequeña túnica granate, regalo de los padres de Ciara. Ellos, como su esposa, eran magos.

Emmet se miró en el espejo tomando de la mano a Seamus.

—Mira qué bien nos vemos… ¿crees que tu abuela se distraerá lo suficiente con esto para que no muera del susto por la noticia?

—¿Qué noticia? —preguntó Seamus.

—Que tu madre sabe hacer magia.

—¿Por qué Nona no sabe eso?

Emmet se quedó en silencio un instante.

—No lo sé, la verdad —dijo al fin—. Supongo que fuimos demasiado cobardes para contarle en su momento.

Volvieron a mirarse en el espejo. Emmet estaba visiblemente nervioso. Hace mucho que llevaban planeando esa velada. Y varias veces intentó convencer a Ciara de que no era necesario decirle a su madre que ella era bruja. Pero su mujer era muy terca. "Es un dato demasiado importante acerca de su nuera, ella debe saberlo", le había dicho ella. "Pero parece que no es tan importante para contárselo a tu pareja… ¡antes de casarte!", le había respondido él. "Ya, pero ella ya se ha dado cuenta de que pasa algo. Prefiero que se entere por nosotros. Además, no puedes seguir molesto por eso, ¿o sí?", rebatió Ciara, dando por finalizada la discusión.

Vale, tampoco es que le molestara tanto. Simplemente era… increíble. Toda una vida pensando que la magia era una fantasía para que, a los veintitantos años, te enteres de que es real. Por tu esposa. Que, de hecho, no se le pasó por la cabeza que era algo interesante para contar durante sus cuatro años de noviazgo… Increíble. De todos modos, la magia no había hecho más que ayudarlos en su vida. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Bueno, que su madre se muriera de la sorpresa definitivamente no podía considerarse un _buen_ desenlace.

El silbido del timbre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¡Yo voy! —gritó Emmet, para que Ciara lo escuchara— Vamos a abrirle a tu abuela, Seamus.

Bajaron saltando los escalones hasta el hall y, de un tirón, abrieron la puerta de la entrada.

—Muévete, hace un frío de los mil demonios —dijo una anciana, empujando a Emmet para poder entrar a la casa.

—Feliz navidad para ti también, madre —respondió, con una sonrisa, su hijo.

—No me vengas con tus bromitas, Emmet —resopló ella. Se sacó su sombrero y lo colgó junto con su abrigo en el ropero— ¿Dónde está mi nieto?

—Aquí.

—¡Nona! —exclamó Seamus, saliendo desde detrás de las piernas de su padre.

Estirando los brazos, el chico fue elevado por su abuela y atacado con besos que dejaron su cara llena de labial. Seamus, resignado, se dejó querer.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Ciara salió sacándose el delantal, el cual ocultaba un bello vestido que hacía juego con el suéter de su marido.

—Nona, justo a tiempo —abrazó a la anciana y la guio al comedor— ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Mientras la mujer se quejaba del pésimo transporte, del horrible tiempo y de sus dolores de espalda, Emmet prendió la chimenea y las velas que decoraban la habitación. Seamus, sin poder contener su emoción, se acercó un poco al fuego. Esas llamas eran aún más bellas que las del horno.

 _El fuego es malo._

¿Cómo algo tan lindo puede ser malo? El fuego mantiene caliente a las personas y animales durante los días fríos y nevosos. Con el fuego, se pueden hacer todo tipo de comidas y postres. Es el fuego el que permite que exista el vidrio y la cerámica que tanto le gustan a su mamá. El fuego sirve para iluminar lugares oscuros y, por qué no, para decorarlos.

 _El fuego no es malo._

Pero el fuego quema. Y, quemando, el fuego puede hacer todo lo que hace y se puede hacer todo lo que se hace con fuego… ¿Cómo tocarlo sin quemarse?

Seamus juntó sus manos intentando formar una especie de recipiente. ¿Era posible tener una llamita entre ellas? Y, casi al mismo tiempo que ese pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, se prendió una pequeña llama entre sus manos.

La observó fascinado unos instantes. ¡Qué hermosa! Tan pequeña, tan brillante, tan cálida, tan suya. Si no fuera por el grito de su mamá…

—¡SEAMUS!

 _POOM_

De improviso, las velas comenzaron a echar chistas multicolores para todos lados, cual auténticas máquinas de pirotecnia; la chimenea, cuyo fuego había adquirido un tono rojizo muy intenso, explotó y algunos trozos de la misma rompieron varios jarrones, fotografías y sillones del salón; y, como si nunca hubiese estado, la llama que se había prendido entre las manos de Seamus se extinguió.

El comedor se inundó de gritos y gente corriendo para todos lados. Entre el bullicio, se logró escuchar el "¡TRAE EL EXTINTOR, TE ESTOY DICIENDO!" de Emmet y el "LO PUEDO APAGAR CON MAGIA, TE DIGO YO" de Ciara.

Así, con un par de movimientos de varita, todo volvió a la normalidad.

La escena era un poco extraña. Nona estaba sentada en el cabecero de la mesa con el rostro protegido por sus arrugadas manos. Emmet sostenía una botella de plástico llena de agua. Junto a él, levantando la varita en una posición elegante, estaba Ciara. Y Seamus, a un lado de la chimenea, tenía el rostro lleno de hollín y las puntas de los pelos chamuscadas.

—Dios mío, Emmet, ¿sabes lo que significa esto? —preguntó Ciara, mirando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a su hijo.

—¿Qué Seamus casi mata a su abuela? —aventuró Emmet, ligeramente más tranquilo.

—No, mucho mejor —y, volteándose a su marido y suegra, exclamó—: ¡tenemos otro mago en la familia!

Y, con un ruido sordo, Nona se desmayó.

* * *

—Wow, es, más bien, tu primera _explosión_ de magia involuntaria —se rio Edward.

—¿Y recuerdas todos esos detalles? Me parece que tienes un nuevo compañero de Casa, Eddie —dijo Katie.

—No, sólo me sé la historia porque mis padres me la contaron demasiadas veces como para olvidarla. Aún que hay algunas cosas que si recuerdo, como…

De pronto, sintieron unos golpes en la puerta del compartimiento. Los tres se giraron y vieron a un chico de piel oscura sonriendo tímidamente.

—Disculpen, ¿me podría sentar con ustedes el resto del viaje? En mi compartimiento alguien llevó una planta…, una _Mimbus_ _Mimbronia_ creo que se llama, y ha quedado apestando todo a estiércol podrido.

— _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ , querrás decir —corrigió Ed—, y por supuesto que puedes acompañarnos. Seamus nos contaba su primera explosión de magia involuntaria.

—¿Explosión? —repitió el moreno, confundido, y se sentó junto a Seamus.

—Es más preciso que "expresión". Deberías contarle la historia —le dijo Katie a Seamus.

—Claro —respondió, encantado de poder relatarla nuevamente—, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Dean Thomas —contestó el chico y le tendió la mano.

Seamus sonrió y se la estrechó.

—Pues es un placer.

 _FIN_

* * *

 ** _p.s._** La primera vez que un mago o bruja hace magia siendo infante se denomina "manifestación de magia involuntaria", pero lo he dejado como "expresión" para hacer el juego de palabras con "explosión".

 _ **N/A:**_ ¿Qué tal? ¿Quedó muy pirómano? Me ha gustado añadir el detalle de cómo se conocieron Seamus y Dean. ¿Alguno los shippea? Yo, en lo personal, los veo más como mejores amigos que como pareja, pero no me molesta imaginarlos de novios.

Ya me dirán si les ha gustado este headcanon de la primera expresión (AKA explosión) de magia involuntaria de Seamus y pues… todo el asunto familiar. Les recuerdo que la idea me la dio Lorena Pavez. Yo sólo me senté un día (qué mentirosa soy, me demoré mínimo tres -diez-) a escribirla.

¡Que tengan un lindo día! Nos leemos.

Un saludo,

 _Mary_

XO


End file.
